Teen Titans: Symphony of the Darkness Book I
by Saint Raven
Summary: Book 1: The Silence Breaks. New Titans, Slade's return, and the threat of a new, more powerful evil change Raven's world completely insideout. CHAPTER 1 REWRITE UP!
1. Prologue

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2006 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, Rareware, Bandai, and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

Teen Titans: Symphony of the Darkness

Book 1: The Silence Breaks

Prologue

By Saint Raven

The room was large, filled with shadows produced by the one small, solitary window situated high up on the rear wall. A lone figure sat slumped in a high-backed chair. His breathing was slow and labored, as if his lungs were filled with coal dust. He raised something large and ovular to his lips, and drank deeply from it.

The figure smiled, lifting his eyes to the several large screens in front of him. Nearly two dozen televisions and computers faced him, each receiving a different camera feed placed at strategic points throughout Jump City; the local mall, several businesses through the downtown area, and even a couple of churches.

However, three of the feeds interested him far more than any of the others. First, one camera showed him a birds-eye view of a dark cavern, filled with charred earth and cracked walls. In the center of the cavern, on a small pedestal, stood a statue of a long-haired girl. The girl's face was frozen in agony, as if begging to be set free.

Smirking, the figure turned to the next feed. Another dark room, this time filled with two men. One, an older gentleman, was serving tea to the other, a tall, broad-shouldered man in full body armor. His face was hidden by an orange and black mask, with one frightening eye peering out from behind it.

"Oh yes," the figure purred, stroking the screen lightly. "My Queen will have great use for you, dark one, that is, once I have seen your face…"

The figure sipped again from the chalice in his hand, before turning to the final monitor. It showed a large and brightly lit living room that was currently filled with a collection of teenagers in various costumes gathered around a long table that had been placed in the center of the room. The teens joked and laughed with one another onscreen, but the man in the chair paid no attention to them. He stared at the two empty seats at the table. Situated next to each other, one had a card with a black bird on it. Next to it, the other empty seat had a card with a pink fox.

The figure raised the chalice to his lips one last time, draining the fluid in on large gulp. He tossed the object behind him. The chalice hit the floor and kept rolling across it.

"Two angels, one of darkness, one of light," the figure whispered to the air. "Consumed by their brothers' hatred, the Queen of Infinity shall be born."

The chalice rolled into the small shaft of light created by the room's one window, revealing the object to be the head of a young woman, her face frozen in terror. The head continued to roll until it rested against the women's decapitated corpse.

"And the Queen will consume all other deities, ruling all with an unbreakable fist. And her most loyal servant shall be rewarded above all others."

The figure laughed maniacally into the darkness as he pressed a button on the arm of the chair, and the room was plunged into darkness. The only visable object remained the body of the dead woman.

The figure's voice floated out of the darkness. "You're lucky," it said to the woman's body. "Your suffering is over. For this world's," it breathed, "is only beginning."

Author's note: I apologize for the lateness of this entry, but I've had computer problems for the entire Christmas break. Oh well, I'm back on track now, and hopefully will be posting Chapter 1 within the next couple of days. Again, sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be much longer.


	2. New Sensation

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005-2006 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, Rareware, Bandai, and whoever else owns Teen Titans. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

Teen Titans: Symphony of the Darkness

Book 1: The Silence Breaks

Chapter 1: New Sensation

By Saint Raven

Raven let one hand rest on Jinx's right shoulder as the two approached the main doors to the tower. The pink-haired witch glanced upwards apprehensively, her eyes wide with fear.

"Into the fire, I suppose," Jinx joked, her nervousness easily seen through her false bravado.

Raven smiled, "There's nothing to worry about. You've finished serving for the crimes you were wanted for, and your sentence was reduced due to your help with capturing the HIVE Five."

"Yeah, I guess." The witch's eyes glanced to Raven. "You promise that Seemore'll get out soon?"

The dark mage chuckled. "Obsess very often?"

"Hey, he helped to!"

"He fired at Beast Boy, missed, and captured Mammoth on accident. That doesn't count as helping."

Jinx pouted cutely.

No sooner had the pair entered the tower when a red and yellow blur burst into view, condensing into the form of Kid Flash.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Val." Raven deadpanned, walking past the speedster. Jinx giggled as Kid Flash walked with them to the main living area.

The room had been rearranged into a makeshift dining room. The couch and small table and chairs had been removed and a long table now took up the majority of the room. Already seated at the table were the vast majority of the Teen Titans.

Kole giggled as Jericho signed something funny to her. "Yeah, so what happened next?"

Jericho smiled and began to sign again.

Robin and Speedy sat near the head of the table, comparing sparing notes. G'nark and Cyborg arm-wrestled one the counter in the kitchen. Beast Boy and Argent sat with the kid trio, making faces at the kids.

As the three entered the room, all conversation stopped. Every head in the room turned towards the three who had just entered.

Jinx was well-aware of all the attention that was suddenly directed her way. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, the witch partially hid behind Raven. Leaning against the double doors, Kid Flash stifled a grin.

Raven stepped forward, "Robin, we have a new applicant who would like to join the Teen Titans."

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it's not just up to me." He looked over his shoulder to the rest of the table. "Any objections?"

Jericho rose from the table and moved to stand in front of Jinx. He locked eyes with the witch, but made no move to control the young woman's body.

Jericho's intense stare made Jinx nervous. She gulped loudly but refused to break the young man's gaze.

Finally, the blonde turned back to Kole and grinned.

"Hurray!" Kole exclaimed. "New member!"

Jinx exhaled slowly. She turned and grinned at Raven.

"See, no worries."

The violet-haired girl shook her head and joined the witch at the table, taking the open seat next to Jinx.

The masked man lurched forwards in his chair, his eyes never leaving the monitor showing the Titans' living room.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, thrusting a clenched fist into the air. "Ah, Goddess, there you are! Now the fun can begin! At least, when that unsuspecting fool of a brother arrives…"

The young man leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"At last, the Queen's ascension begins…"

"…so then," Beast Boy continued, throwing his arms into the air for dramatic effect, "then, Cyborg was all, "Booyah!", and Raven was all, "Zinthos", and crap, and then, The Brain was all, "Curse you, Titans!", and I was all, "Hi-yah! Screw off Ganondorf wannabe!" ,and then-".

"Alright Beast Boy, we understand what you mean." Robin said with a laugh.

Later that night, after the meal was ended and the teens in their sleeping spaces, Raven slowly climbed the stairs to her own room. She and Jinx had sat up talking together until the witch's eyes was obviously drooping. The dark mage had bade her friend good night and was just now entering her room.

As the door slid shut behind Raven, she immediately noticed something wrong with her room. She crossed to her desk and looked at the plain white envelope on her desk.

Carefully, Raven picked the envelope off the desk and held it in her hands. Using her powers, she made the envelope translucent and, after checking to make sure nothing but a letter was in the envelope, Raven opened it. She took out the letter and began to read. Her eyes grew wide as she began the first sentence:

"Sister, we need to talk…".

To Be Continued…

COMING NOW FROM SAINT RAVEN!

THE WORLD'S FIRST WAW FANFICTION!

"The New Dark Stalker" Christian Sain

"The Tortured Soul" Mister Psycho

"The Halloween Hellraiser" Rocko

"The Wicked One" The Jersey Devil

and

"The Dark Stalker" Gravedigger

with

Vempriss

"The Dark Disciple" Karnage

Q

"The Outlaw" Dirty Dealer

and

"The Equalizer" Todd Sople

in

ASYLUM OF THE DEAD: KINDRED SPIRITS

By Saint Raven

Available now on 


End file.
